Back to the Beginning
by Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan
Summary: During the battle against Madara, Obito, and the Juubi. Naruto is taken back in time by Kurama to attempt to fix everything. With his younger self to train in all of his abilities, will Naruto's goals succeed or will all his efforts be in vain? TimeTravel!Naruto (Two Naruto's) (Naruto from current timeline)NarutoxHinata (Naruto from future timeline)NarutoxYugito


**Yo! I love time travel stories, so I decided to do my own! However, this story will be different! Trust me on that. Most time travel stories have Naruto go back in time and continue on in a younger body, but what if he still had all of his skills and body? What if he was training the Naruto of this time? I have personally never seen this done so I am going to take my chances with it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Back To The Beginning**

**Prologue**

Naruto fell to his knees as Kurama's chakra faded from him. His attempts to beat the Juubi had been unsuccessful so far, most of the Shinobi Alliance was dead at this point. The only ones who were still alive that he knew were Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and himself. Naruto glared at the ten-tailed beast as it begin to charge a Bijudama, much larger than he had seen from any other tailed beasts. _'That's huge... How can I avoid it?'_ Naruto thought, shakily getting back to his feet as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi joined him.

Sasuke's clothes were ragged, cuts and bruises all over his body and his left eye bleeding heavily. Sakura and  
Kakashi wasn't fairing any better, though their injuries weren't as bad as some of Sasuke's. "What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked as she starred at the bijudama in awe. Purple flames of chakra appeared around Sasuke as he stepped infront of them all. "I'll block it with my Susanoo." He said as the being of chakra fully formed. "Sasuke, you can't be serious. Your susanoo is strong, but it can't block a bijudama!" Naruto yelled as he stepped up to Sasuke. "I will overp-"

**"Naruto, you can't defeat it, even with my power. I can only see one way out of this." **Kurama said suddenly, interrupting Naruto mid-speech and pulling him into his mindscape. Naruto glanced back to tailed beast, "What do you mean?" He asked. **"Time travel"** The fox said simply, as if it was a everyday thing. "What!? Time travel is impossible!" Naruto yelled. **"No, it is possible. All biju have a small ability to control time, though I am the only one who has mastered it. With it, I can transport both of us back in time about ten years. You would have been getting ready to join the academy at that time correct?" **Kurama asked, Naruto nodded confirmation. **"Good, I hope you can train your other self to be strong enough." **Kurama said, releasing all of his chakra into Naruto.

Outside of Naruto's mindscape, he became enveloped in a golden glow that was much stronger than his previous versions. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running up to him. "I hope you all can forgive me." Naruto said as he opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked from his left. "I'm leaving. I am going to stop this all from happening in the first place." Naruto said as his body began to become transparent. "How?" Kakashi asked as he noticed Naruto's chakra diminishing to nearly nothing.

"Time travel, Kurama is sending me back. Back to the beginning. I hope you can all forgive me." Naruto said before he fully disappeared. The moment Naruto was gone, the world began to disappear as well. The juubi was gone, Obito and Madara were gone, and soon, team seven would be gone.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to darkness all around, "Where am I?" he asked. **"We are currently traveling through time." **A familiar voice that Naruto recognized as Kurama said behind him. Naruto turned, and saw that the fox was considerably smaller than he had been before. **"Before you say anything, It is because I am using almost all of my chakra to send us both back in time. Therefore I am shrinking in size. When we get back, all connection to me will be lost to you for about six years. But even when I am able to make contact with you, it will take another three years before you can even think of using my power." **Kurama said, his body once again shrinking.

"So that means, I won't be able to use your power until just after my three year training trip?" Naruto asked, Kurama only nodding in response. **"We are nearly finished here. I have no idea where you will appear, but I've tried to relocate you to Konoha. Good luck." **Kurama spoke as he fully disappeared, and the darkness around Naruto disappeared.

Just like Kurama had said, Naruto appeared in Konoha... **Above** Konoha that is. Naruto braced himself as he had no time to right himself as he plummeted.

* * *

A toad appeared in front of Jiraiya as he was furiously scribbling down notes. "Jiraiya-sama, a name has appeared on the toad contract!" The toad yelled, startling Jiraiya from his research. "What? A name has appeared on the toad contract? Who was it?" Jiraiya asked, abandoning his research immediately. "Their name was Naruto Uzumaki." The toad said, Jiraiya's eyes widening immediately. "Thank you for this information. I feel as if it is best I head back to Konoha. Make sure that another toad is sent to me if something else happens." Jiraiya said as the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was startled from his paperwork as a large chakra signature appeared in the middle of the village. Four ANBU appeared at his side immediately as he threw off his hokage robes to reveal his battle armor. "Dog, report." Hiruzen demanded to his ANBU commander. "An unknown chakra signature has appeared above the village with reserve higher than even my own. Unknown if it is hostile or not." Dog said professionally, as if it had been rehearsed. "Prepare for the worst then." The hokage said as he jumped out of the window of his office with the ANBU following.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly picked himself up from his own mini-crater in the middle of the business district. He quickly checked himself over to find injuries, when he found none he dusted himself off as he stood. He looked around at the group of shinobi that had gathered around him, the third hokage standing closest. "Oh, hey there Hokage-jiji!" Naruto yelled as he saw the man. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he remembered a similar situation.

_Flashback_

Hiruzen walked to the training ground that his future successor, Minato, had been using to try and complete his rasengan. Suddenly, there was a large explosion and the hokage sped up his pace into a sprint that seemed impossible for his age. He arrived just as Minato pulled himself from a crater, "Oh, hey there Hokage-sama!" Minato yelled as he waved.

_End Flashback_

That had been one month before Minato had been named the fourth hokage, '_this boy was the spitting image of him with the exception of the clothes and whisker marks. Wait, whiskers? The only other person who has those is Naruto, but this possibly can't be him since Naruto doesn't even know how to do a transformation.'_ The aged hokage thought inwardly. "Are you our enemy?" Hiruzen finally said as he glared at the man in front of him. The boy in front of him paled, "Why didn't I think the whole time travel thing through? Of course I would be seen as a threat if I just suddenly appeared above Konoha. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The boy yelled, Hiruzen beginning to doubt the boys sanity.

"Again, are you our enemy?" The aged hokage asked once again, the boy looking up from his ranting. "No, though I doubt that will prove my innocence, correct?" The boy asked, Hiruzen nodded. "What is your name?" He asked, determined to get everything out of this boy. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." 'Naruto' replied, Hiruzen's eyes widening. _'He knows that Minato had a son!' _He thought, ordering his ANBU to subdue 'Naruto'.

* * *

Naruto decided it was best to just go along with everything so he merely raised his hands in submission. An ANBU came behind him and put chakra restraining handcuffs on him. _'This feels weird.' _He thought as he felt chakra forcibly pushed out of his reach. "Take him to a holding cell, I will come and interrogate him personally later." Hiruzen ordered.

* * *

A few hours later, we find Naruto trapped in a small cell that he barely had room to move in. "Follow me." An ANBU said, Naruto realizing the chakra signature immediately. "Sure thing Kakashi-sensei." He said, the ANBU freezing in his tracks before continuing on. He led Naruto to a large room with a table and two chairs. One chair was already occupied by the sandaime hokage, Naruto sat down in the other chair. For a few seconds, Hiruzen glared at Naruto with Naruto just staring back boredly.

"So how do these things usually work? I've never been interrogated before." Naruto said, breaking the silence. "Well, you see I ask you questions and you will answer." The hokage said, Naruto smirking. "Sounds like a fun game." He said calmly, no part of his body moving other than his mouth. "Now, what is your name?" The hokage asked, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto replied.

"Who are your parents?" The Hokage asked.

"Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Kiiroi Senko and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Anything noteworthy about yourself." Hiruzen demanded

"I have a demon fox sealed inside my stomach and I can access the sage mode of the toads." Naruto replied, his body going rigid once again.

"How does one access sage mode?"

"..." Naruto didn't answer, red pigments spreading around his eyes as his iris became yellow and his pupil turned into a rectangular shape. "This is how." He said as he broke free of the handcuffs, four anbu jumping at him from the four corners of the room immediately. Naruto lifted his arms to his side, feeling the natural energy around him, and pushed in all directions around him to form a copy of Pain's **Shinra Tensei**.**(1)** Needless to say, the four ANBU were surprised when they were knocked away by an invisible wall. The red pigments faded from Naruto's eyes as his eyes changed back to normal.

"I hate to do this, but it is obvious you don't believe me. How could I prove to you that I am who I say I am?" Naruto asked, the hokage still shocked by this turn of events. "Show me the seal." Hiruzen said simply. Naruto raised his shirt and channeled chakra to the place where his seal was, it immediately showed up. Hiruzen stared for a bit, "Very well. I believe you. Now can you tell me how you got here?" Hiruzen asked. "Can we talk in your office, it is kinda complicated?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"Okay, now explain it all. I have already set up privacy seals." Hiruzen said, forming handseals and the walls glowed a light blue for a few seconds. "Well, I can't explain everything or else I could potentially mess up the timeline. But, what happened was that everything went bad in my time and Kurama...Erm, the Kyuubi, sent me back in time to try and fix it all." Naruto said, shocking Hiruzen that he had the Kyuubi's cooperation.

"Oi! Why is the door locked Hokage-jiji!" A voice who was recognized as the Naruto from this time yelled from the outside. "Very well, I guess you would like to meet your past self?" Hiruzen asked, Future Naruto nodding. "Come in." Hiruzen said, releasing the privacy seals and the younger rushing in immediately. "Uh, who's the guy who looks like an older version of me?" Young Naruto asked, a sudden idea coming to Future Naruto. "So this is my cousin's son?" Future Naruto asked, the hokage nodding as he caught on to the plan.

Future Naruto knelt down to the height of his younger self. "Hello, i'm Arashi Uzumaki**(A/N: Yeah, sorry for unoriginal name. But this is what future Naruto will be called for the rest of the story.)**, your mother's cousin." Arashi said, smiling at Naruto. Tears began to well in Naruto's eyes at the thought he had family all along. "You knew my parents?" Naruto asked quietly as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Yes, they were both great people who loved you very much." Arashi said.

**End Prologue!**

**(1): Naruto can use the natural energy around him as an extension of himself, so I don't see how this wouldn't work.**

**So what do you guys think of this? I'm just starting it and it probably won't be update often, but give me your opinions on whether I should continue this.**


End file.
